Final Alternativo Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Alexiagbh
Summary: Hola a Todos!, Este es un final alternativo de las películas que escribí hace ya casi 10 años para un concurso, la regla es que sólo debían ser máximo 2 cuartillas, aún así, espero que les agrade :D , agradezco de antemano sus reviews. Saludos!


_**NA. Hola a Todos!, este final alterntivo de Evangelion lo escribí hace unos años para un concurso, esta basado en la serie original, decidí subirlo aqui porque entra como un fan fiction, espero que les guste! :D**_

Seele, se ha enterado de la muerte del 17° ángel, inician la orden A-801 y mandan llamar a Gendou.

Shinji se encuentra en la habitación donde Asuka se encuentra en coma, y después de observarla por un rato, recordando las veces en que ella lo llamaba tonto, sale.

Al salir se encuentra con Gendou, quien lo esperaba. Éste comienza a decirle a Shinji que no debe preocuparse, pues él está muy orgulloso de su hijo, sin embargo, Shinji le dice que no es necesario que finja amabilidad, porque él sabe que Gendou le odia. Entonces Gendou se le acerca e intenta abrazarlo, pero Shinji le da un empujón y se va corriendo.

Misato se encuentra en su casa, utilizando su laptop intentando ingresar a la Base de Datos de NERV, sin éxito, entonces, suena el timbre. Cuando abre la puerta, un mensajero le entrega un paquete, después, Misato regresa a su habitación, lo abre y encuentra un aparato pequeño, que semeja mucho a un módem de computadora, y una nota que dice: "Para este momento el fin está cerca, deberías enterarte del pasado de mi afición. Con amor, Kaji"

Misato sonríe tranquilamente e instala el módem a su laptop, entonces intenta de nuevo infiltrarse en la Base de Datos y esta vez lo logra, después de enterarse de grandes secretos, rápidamente sale y se dirige a NERV.

Cuando llega, se va a la base de control y en secreto habla con Hyouga, después de esto, se dirige a la habitación donde Ritsuko está encerrada, únicamente para liberarla.

Entonces NERV empieza a ser invadido. Los soldados matan despiadadamente a quien se les cruza en su camino, y poco a poco avanzan más y más y comienzan a invadir a MAGI. Sin embargo, Gendou quien estaba en su posición habitual en el cuartel, recibe una llamada de Seele, por lo que debe salir y deja a Fuyutski al mando.

Fuyutski manda sellar la parte más importante de NERV, impidiendo de esta manera que los soldados sigan avanzando y manda a traer a Ritsuko para que impida la invasión al MAGI. Viendo la situación de emergencia, Misato manda buscar a los pilotos, sin embargo, nadie sabe donde están Shinji y Rei, solo Asuka. Sin más opción, Misato ordena que coloquen a Asuka en el EVA 02 con bastantes capas de armadura, y lo lancen al fondo del lago para protegerla de alguna mina N2.

Gendou se encuentra hablando con los de Seele, quienes le dicen que lo relevan de su puesto, y que agradecen su cooperación, entonces Gendou se pone de pie y les comienza a gritar que ellos no saben lo que en realidad sucederá, en eso se ve que de todas partes de la habitación disparan contra Gendou matándolo.

Mientras tanto, Aoba encontró a los otros 2 pilotos, se encuentran en el estacionamiento, y están siendo acorralados por soldados, inmediatamente Misato toma una pistola, la carga y sale corriendo a donde están.

Los soldados apuntan a Shinji, quien de alguna manera intenta proteger a Rei, en eso se escucha un disparo, es Misato quien comienza a matar a los soldados, sin embargo, uno de ellos antes de morir dispara contra Rei, hiriéndola en el pecho, Shinji la agarra antes de que caiga al piso, y entonces ella pide que la lleven con Lilith, y que también lleven al embrión, entonces Misato la sube a su auto y los 3 se dirigen al subterráneo.

En el trayecto, Misato le cuenta a Shinji como sucedió el 2° impacto. Entonces Shinji enojado y confundido le dice que lo lleve al hangar, que utilizará el EVA 01 para acabar con ellos. Sin decirle nada, ella hace lo que le pidió, y después ella va a donde se encuentra Lilith, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto donde nació Rei, que era el lugar donde estaba el embrión.

Al llegar con Lilith, cuando Misato intenta bajar del auto a Rei, esta le pide que abra la caja del embrión y se lo acerque, Misato así lo hace. Entonces Rei toma al embrión y se lo coloca en la herida, y de alguna manera, la sangre deja de salir. Misato se sorprende un poco, y entonces Rei le agradece, ella se queda observando como Rei se acerca a Lilith.

Mientras tanto, los soldados han localizado al EVA 02 en el río, y comienzan a lanzarle minas N2 para destruirlo, sin embargo, a Asuka ya no le importa morir, en eso, comienza a tener recuerdos de su madre, y las imágenes de cuando la encuentra ahorcada no dejan de atormentarla, entonces, Asuka ve una sombra que se le acerca rápidamente, y ella no puede escapar, en eso escucha que la sombra le dice "Muérete conmigo"y acto seguido la abraza. De pronto el EVA 02 entra en modo berserker y sale del lago y comienza a destruir todo, tanto a los enemigos como a los edificios cercanos.

Maya informa de esto a Misato, quien intenta contactar con Asuka, pero ella solo escucha como Asuka repite una y otra vez "muérete conmigo". Al oír esto, Misato llama a Shinji y le cuenta lo ocurrido con el EVA 02. Shinji quien ya esta en el EVA 01, sale a pelear aunque no sabe aún contra quién.

Rei esta frente a Lilith, en eso escucha que alguien quita el seguro de un arma, al voltear se encuentra a Ritsuko, quien la ve con una mirada de profundo odio y le grita insultos y reclamaciones, exige venganza por las veces que tuvo que humillarse por ella, y le dice que ha cambiado el sistema MAGI, para que en cuanto ella presione el interruptor que trae en su mano toda la central de NERV se destruya, sin embargo, un balazo se escucha y Ritsuko cae muerta, Misato la mato antes de que hiciera algo.

Los de Seele vuelven a aparecer y al unísono dicen que ha llegado el momento de la Evolución. Mientras tanto, Shinji sale a pelear y se encuentra con que Asuka ha eliminado a todos los enemigos y destruido gran parte de lo que quedaba como ciudad.

En eso, ella voltea y ve a Shinji; repentinamente, le vienen recuerdos de momentos que compartió con él, y da un grito desgarrador y se agarra la cabeza, sin embargo, no puede hacer otra cosa más que repetir "muérete conmigo"y lanzarse contra Shinji, quien resignado a pelear de nuevo con el EVA 02 le hace frente.

De repente, llegan los EVA's de Producción Masiva y tanto Shinji como Asuka voltean a verlos. Entonces los EVA's Serie comienzan a atacarlos, y el EVA 01 y el EVA 02 comienzan a destruir a los EVA's Serie.

Rei se eleva a quedar a la altura del pecho de Lilith, y es absorbida por la misma, al ver Misato como Lilith se suelta de la cruz y comienza a cambiar su forma a Rei, se sube de nuevo a su auto y sale lo más rápidamente de allí.

Mientras los EVA's han destruido a los EVA's Serie, inmediatamente una especie de silencio los invade dejándolos inmóviles por unos segundo, ocasionando que Asuka vuelva a gritar; en eso, se ve que una Rei gigante comienza a emerger de NERV.

Shinji está muy sorprendido por esto, cuando de pronto siente que algo lo atraviesa. Cuando baja la mirada ve que el estómago del EVA fue traspasado con la lanza de Longinus, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. En eso Asuka corre hacia él, parece haber recobrado el control de sus emociones y le dice a Shinji que estará bien, en eso le arrebata la lanza de Longinus provocando que él grite de dolor, después ella lo ayuda a reincorporarse.

Al mismo tiempo, Misato ha logrado llegar a la superficie y observa todo desde el lago, e intenta comunicarse con Hyouga, Aoba o Maya, pero es imposible, en eso, un gran estallido se escucha y todo NERV explota.. Ahora la Rei gigante ha salido por completo y hace que el EVA 01 se eleve y lo sostiene entre sus manos. Asuka al ver esto, corre para ayudar a Shinji, pero los restos de los EVA'S Serie la detienen y comienzan a atacarla de nuevo.

Shinji se encuentra asustado, confundido y enojado, y la Rei lo absorbe pese a la resistencia que él pone. Adentro, Shinji se ve encontrándole el significado a la vida, el ¿por qué de su existir?, el ¿por qué de las muertes que él ha ocasionado? y el ¿por qué esta pilotando el EVA?.

Rei le dice que él es el elegido para decidir el futuro de la humanidad, y le explica de lo que se trata el 3° impacto. Pero Shinji está enojado y exige justicia, por que un mundo manchado de pecado no sirve de nada. De repente, se ve como miles de almas en todo el mundo se elevan hacia la Rei, incluidos los de Seele, sin embargo, no son todas las almas del mundo aunque si la gran mayoría.

Rei comienza a explicarle que ese es el mundo que elige él, pero que la soledad que siente sólo él podrá remediarla, entonces, Shinji se pone a llorar y comienza a añorar a su madre, dice que si ella estuviera viva, él no estaría ya nunca solo. Por lo que Rei le dice que siempre se atenga a las consecuencias de sus deseos, entonces el EVA 01 sale de su pecho y emite una gran luz en el cielo, ocasionando que el alma de Yui salga del EVA.

En eso, Asuka quien ya ha acabado de nuevo con los EVA's Serie, esta vez utilizando la Lanza de Longinus, agarra a la misma y la arroja a la cabeza de la Rei, ocasionando que esta succione una especie de luz y comience a deshacerse. Mientras tanto, el EVA 01 ha quedado inmóvil, por lo que cae estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo. Asuka corre a auxiliarlo y saca la cabina, después ella baja del EVA 02 y la abre para ver el estado de Shinji, encontrándolo desmayado. Después de despertarlo, ambos se van caminando hacia lo que antes era NERV, y cuando voltean hacia el lago, observan que Misato esta allí tirada, así que van y la despiertan.

En cuanto ella abre los ojos, primero ve a Asuka, y le dice que se alegra que ya esté bien, y al voltear a ver a Shinji, lo abraza como si no lo hubiera visto en años, le dice que la perdone, y que jamás lo volverá a dejar solo, que ella jamás lo abandonará y no permitirá que en el corazón de Shinji vuelva a existir la soledad, después de esto, Shinji siente que su mamá fuera Misato. En eso, escuchan que algo cae dentro del lago, e inmediatamente van a averiguar que fue, y para su sorpresa, encuentran a Rei desnuda flotando, rápidamente Shinji la saca, la abrigan con la chamarra de Misato y los 4 se van caminando.


End file.
